Most caravan's or RV's have a power source rating of 15 Amps so that a number of appliances can be run at one time. However domestic power outlets are rated to 10 amps. Because of this the plugs and sockets are designed to be incompatible to prevent damaging the domestic power circuits or worse initiate a fire.
Another difficulty with connecting a caravan power to a domestic circuit is that the leads and connections are exposed to the elements and water seeping into the adaptor may result in a dangerous short circuit.
Many patent have addressed the problem of enclosing electrical connectors. The most relevant of these use clam shell configurations with a hinge parallel to the cable. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,387, 6,036,526, 7,285,725, 7,553,181 and WO03001631. Australian patent 2010100095 by the present applicant discloses an alternative longitudinal clam shell enclosure. However none of these provide effective environmental sealing around the cable which is capable of accommodating a range of cable sizes
It is an object of this invention to provide an adaptor that ameliorates these problems.